Him
by freakypetachick
Summary: He won't stop. He found me again. Yaoi, noncon, torture, OCC, AU. dark.


I dont know what to say about this. It was brought on cause of looking at a fan art of Grimmjow, while listening to 'The Bird and the Worm' by THE USED. Okay 'the boy' is Grimmjow, but you only know through one, misley clue.

Warnings: Torutre, non-con, OOC, AU

I know Grim is OOC in this, but for some reason, it _had _to be him in this. I'm not sure why. And hes only like 12 or 13 in this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running. Still running, can never get away. From **him**. Resorted to the streets, with nothing,  
but his checkered backpack, homeless.

Screaming, he runs down an ally because that man resembled **him**. The look in his eyes ,the hair, the build. Even his smell. **He's **looking for him. He just wants to get away. But **he** wouldn't want his _toy_, lost. Its been a year since hes escaped. And **he's **still after him.

Footsteps are behind him. Splashing in the previous nights rain. It was** him**. While panicking, the boy stumbles and crashes head first onto the ground.

Before it all goes black, he sees two hands. **His** hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up, finds him in his worst nightmare. _Again_.

But this time its far worse. The boy must be punished for running away. Chains weigh him down, and restrict his movements. Once again panicking, he claws at them.

A sinister laugh is heard before vision goes black again. A blindfold tied around his head, intentionally tied in the teal hair, so **he **will have to rip it out, causing _more_ unneeded pain.

Fingernails skim down a nude body, lying in chains on the white tile floor. The boy whimpers and begs **him **not to do this.

**He** pays no attention to the plea, only punches the boy in the jaw. Not wanting to get, hit again, even though he's aware worse things lie ahead, the boy keeps quiet.

The boy knew it was no use. **He** never listened to him. Begging only made it worse.  
Why he thought it would work this time...nobody knows.

The swish of a switchblade opening was the only warning before a huge gash was cut into the boys scarred abdomen. The stinging, the pain. The boy hadn't felt it for a year. His deepest wounds were finally healed. But god must _hate_ him. His own personal hell was brought back, and were old scares lay, new were being _viscously_ sliced in upon his body.

**He **had never been this cruel before. Screams, getting louder and louder, as the gashes grew deeper and deeper filled the white, tile room. The boy felt like vomiting, knowing this was _music_ to that sadistic fuck's ears.

A new sensation was brought to the light headed boys senses. It was hot. Oh so very hot. That bastard was burning him. **He** had never gone that far before. Usually just sliced up the small body, found his release and left. Only coming back to shove some food down his throat. And then when **he** became horny, the process repeated.

The new smell of burnt flesh hung in the air, mixing of those of sweat and blood.

The switchblade was dropped to the ground. But the burning remained, moving from his chest up to the sensitive skin of the boys neck.

Thrashing his neck seemed like a good idea, but it wasn't. The act infuriated **him**, and the boy got choked, oxygen being deprived from his lungs. **He** let go though, much to the boys dismay, and moved down the small body to his prize, in between spread apart legs.

The burn was back, worse than ever, as a flame was raked over the boys cock, _torching the flesh_. Tears erupted, and screams became louder. Begging more, pleading with **him** to stop. He was punched in the face once again, but the burning stopped. The sick fuck must be really enjoying himself.

A rustle of clothing was heard faintly before **he **settled himself between the boys legs and pushed in, filling him up with his length. This pain was not old, but once again new since the boy had not be penetrated in a while. Right away **he **pulled back out, so only **his** tip remained in the small boy, and smashed back in again. Always rough, never gentle. The boys insides were tearing more, and more with every thrust.

And **he **always aimed _away _from the boys prostate, so he couldn't be granted any pleasure at all.

After a few last painful thrusts, and nails digging into, and irritating the boys gashes, **he** found release, and covered the youngers insides with **his **essence.

Before pulling out, **he** leaned over and sunk his teeth into burnt flesh, along the boys neck.

"You are mine. And I will do as I wish with you. Escape again, and I'll get another to help me punish you."

With that said, **he** pulled out, ripped the blindfold off, and undid most of the chains. After re-dressing, **he** finally left.

With only one chain wrapped around right wrist, the boy crawled over to the corner, and pulled himself into a ball.

For the rest of the night, he lay there balling his eyes out, dreading the next day, and the day after that. _Just wanting to die._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review if you want. I dont think this is really all that great but whatever. I'll send you a link to the fanart if you want it.


End file.
